Joey's worst day ever One shot!
by MewmewYami
Summary: Uhh..Okay this is about Serenity and her love life and stuff...So yeah one day she goes to Joeys school and guys start hitting on her. Bandageshipping,SilentShipping,Sedateshipping


**Joey's worst day ever….**

It was a bad school day for everyone Yugi got beaten to a pulp (Like always),Joey failed another test, Tristan lost to Tea in a duel, Tea Romantically shunned by Yugi, Marik is now antedating there school and Bakura and Yami Bakura were irritated constantly by Marik then got detention because he and Marik were trying to kill each other. The only one who's day didn't suck was Seto but he got detention because he swore at a teacher. When the everlasting detention was finally over, Serenity came to get Joey however something to Joey's dismay happened then.

"Hello my name is Marik. What's yours young lady?"  
"Serenity Wheeler."  
"Tell me "Serenity" What's it like being sister to a Dumb, violent, ugly bitch?" Seto asked looking at Joey with a smirk on his face.  
"Hey!"Joey said his voice filled with anger.  
"What Wheeler?"  
"My big brother is none of that! You jerk!"  
"..........(She.....)"  
"Wow Serenity you shut him up! Way to go!"  
"Hey I was Talking to the hot girl!"Marik said angrily.  
"WHAT?!" Joey Yelled Moving in front of his little sister.  
"Well no need to get touchy."  
"Marik. You already got me stuck in here cupped up with....." Evil Bakura said coming out then looked at Serenity.  
"Hmmmm....She is Quite attractive."  
Serenity looked at them with her face completely red.  
"B-Big brother I'm going to go home."  
And with that Serenity left.  
"You Four better Stay away from Serenity!" Joey exclaimed.  
"Four?" Seto asked.  
"Yes you two!" Joey responded.  
"I was hitting on you r sister?"  
"No.....Were you?"  
"Hell no!"  
"Good....I just don't like you."  
Joey stormed out of the room after Serenity.  
"Serenity I don't want you coming to my school any more."  
"A-Alright.....But that one was kinda cute...."  
"Which one?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
"Hehe."  
Serenity skipped away happy and giggly when she bumped in to Tristan.  
"Oh sorry."Serenity apologized.  
"It's alright."Tristan said.  
"So why so happy?"  
Joey came up running.  
"Which one was cute?!?!"  
"Hehe." serenity giggled then kept on moving.  
"Joey....What are you talking about?"  
"She said that Kiaba, Marik, Bakura or Evil Bakura was cute!!"  
"The bad guys?!"  
"YEAH!"  
"And not m-me?" Tristan said tearing up.  
"....You stay away from her to you son of a bitch..."  
Joey continued to chase Serenity when they came by Duke he garbed Joeys arm.  
"Why are you chasing your totally hot sister?"  
"...Why you nasty little...You have three second's to run before I kill you..."  
Duke ran away.  
Serenity came by Mokuba who was about to get hit by a truck she rushed over and saved him.  
"Thanks."Mokuba said.  
"Your welcome."  
"Mokuba you dumb bastard you almost got hit whats wrong with you?Didn't I tell you to NOT go when the light is green?!"Seto Yelled at Mokuba.  
"Yes. Sorry Seto."  
Seto attention quickly went to Serenity holding Mokuba.  
"...(Lucky bastard)....Can I have My idiot?"  
"He's not an idiot he's-"  
"He ran in front of a truck."  
".....He's got me there."Serenity said to Mokuba.  
"Here."Serenity said handing Mokuba to Seto.  
"Thanks"  
"Kiaba I said to stay AWAY from my little sister!" Joey yelled running up.  
"....She saved my Brother dumb ass. I kinda have to get him."

"Here's your Mokuba....What's your name any way?"  
"Seto Kiaba."  
"Okay here's you Mokuba, Seto."  
"Stop having a moment!" Joey Yelled.  
"....Whatever that means." Kiaba said irritated as he took Mokuba home.  
"Big brother why are you looking at me like that?"  
"Keep faaaaaar away from him."  
"Why?"  
"Cause he's a bad person."  
"No he-"  
"Yes he is!"  
"....You're a real jerk Joey. Why do you hate him is it because he beat you in a children's card game?"  
"Kinda but he also uhh.....Uhhhhhh...-"  
"Like I said."  
"Gimme a minute I can think of something..."  
Serenity walked away.

**AT Kiaba corp.**

"Big brother who was that girl that saved my sorry ass?" Mokuba asked Seto.  
"Wheelers sister."Seto answered  
"But she doesn't seem like a dumb ass."  
"She's not."  
"Was that a complement?"  
"No. Now go do something elsewhere."  
"Kay."  
"And don't play with traffic!"  
"Okay I'll try."  
"...Dumb ass."  
"(Wheeler's sister is...Different...)  
Serenity kept moving away from Joey, When she got lost in the dark place.  
"(Aw man I'm lost...I blame Joey.)"  
"Hey are you lost?" A familiar yet kinder voice said.  
"Who's there?" Serenity said scared.  
"....Bakura." He said coming out of the shadows.  
"Oh!"  
""I can hel- AHHHHH!" Something was happening to him.  
"Are you okay?" Serenity asked concerned.  
"Yes I'm very Okay." Evil Bakura said coming out.

"I'll help you find your way home." Evil Bakura said  
"Okay..Thank you."  
"Come on."  
Evil Bakura began leading Serenity out of the dark place when a bunch of mucilage guys showed up and pushed Serenity on the ground.  
"Okay just hand over the girl and we wont kill you." The leader said.  
"Hell no you dumb bastard!"  
Evil Bakura started kicking there asses when he was on the last one.  
"Boo." He said and the last guy ran away.  
"Wow you beat them all."

Evil Bakura offered her his and he helped her up.  
"Thanks." Serenity said.  
"Whatever."  
"Big brother your such a jerk!"  
"What?!"  
"He helped me and you threatened him!"  
"....(Does she...?)"  
Joey and Serenity got finally home.  
"Alright now Serenity go in your room and don't leave."Joey said looking seriously.  
"Why?"  
"Hello there." Marik said coming out of nowhere.  
"Nyeah!?"Joey Exclaimed  
"What?"  
"Why are you here?!"  
"I was bored so I fallowed you and Serenity."  
"Why?!"  
"I don't know I thought it would be funny...And it was."  
"You're a sick sick monkey you know that?"  
"Why yes I do."  
"...Go home."  
"Don't wanna."  
"Leave!"  
"No."  
"Big brother...Umm what's your name?" Serenity said.  
"I am MARIK!"  
"You ARE a loon." Joey said.  
"Big brother...Marik please go home."  
".....I forgot where that is..."  
"You Gotta be kidding me!" Joey said unhappily.  
"Nope."  
"Go harass other people!"  
"No."  
"I guess you can stay here then." Serenity said.  
They both looked at her Joey like she was crazy and Marik was in shock no one had ever invited him to stay at their house before..  
"Thank you." Marik said polity.  
"Your wel-"  
"Oh come on can't he stay on the streets!?"  
"No!" Serenity said shocked at her brother's suggestion.  
"But...."  
"Marik you can stay in Joey's room." Serenity said.  
"Thank you."  
Just then Evil Bakura showed up  
"There you are Marik your sister sent me to get you because you didn't come home."  
"Oh...Good....(DAMN YOU BAKURA AND ISHIZU!!!!)" Marik said and thought while they left out of Serenity's or Joey's ear shot.  
"Ishizu didn't really send me."  
"What?!"  
"The dumb ass's sister belongs to me!"  
"There's no way in hell I'm going to give her to ether of you!" A third voice called out It was Kiaba  
"What the Frig man!?" Marik asked.

"Big brother is-" Mokuba began to chant.  
"SHUT UP MOKUBA!!!!"  
"Kay."  
"Hey Joey's totally hot sister is for shmexy people only." Duke said coming over to them.  
"HEY were all shmexy here!" Marik said.  
"Kay thanks." Seto said.  
"You have a point."  
Serenity came over.  
"What are you guys fighting about?"  
"....DBZ Abridged...Where fighting over which DBZ Abridged character was best." Marik responded maybe a little too fast.  
"Uhh okay well....I think Gohan is funniest."  
"That's what I said." Kiaba said.  
"Schmoozer." Marik said.  
"Shut the hell up Marik."  
"But Kiaba I thought we were fighting about Serenity." Tristan said.  
"Well we weren't you Dumb bastard!"  
"When did he get here?" Duke asked.  
"..I'm still here." Serenity said.  
"I apologies for his dumb assness." Evil Bakura said.  
"It's alright." Serenity said.  
Joey came up out of nowhere.  
"...STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!!!!!!!!"

"Uhh..Well I'm going home now see ya there big brother."  
Serenity left.  
"I'm leaving as well come on Mokuba" Seto said leaving as it began to rain.  
"And who going to make us you?" Evil Bakura said.  
"Yes!" Joey responded.  
"Oh I'm sooo scared. The big bad Joey monster is going to hurt us." Marik taunted.  
"I'm serous you guys just plain bad so stay away from her!" Joey said.  
"Umm I'm on your side." Duke said.  
"Shut up pretty boy." Joey yelled.  
Joey turned around and went home it was getting dark so he was happy the day was almost over and it was raining really hard he didn't notice before for some reason but when he got home....  
"Serenity why is Mokuba here?" Joey asked his little sister  
"I'm not sure he came here soaking wet and weak."  
Joey looked at little Mokuba unconscious on the couch  
"Well what do we do now big broth- oh no!"  
"What?"  
"Something must have happened to Seto!" Serenity said  
"What?"  
"Mokuba came here alone and scared something MUST have happened to Seto!"  
Mokuba started to wake up.  
"Big brother and Yugi are...In trouble..." Mokuba said.  
"What Yug too?!" Joey exclaimed.  
"Yeah there...at Kiaba corp. ..Uhh." Mokuba said as he fell back into unconsciousness.  
"We have to help them!" Serenity said.  
"Kay." Marik said coming from nowhere.  
"Nyeah!?" Joey exclaimed.  
"What?" Marik asked.  
"Stop doing that!"  
Evil Bakura came in to there house.  
"Where going to help you and your...Sister." Evil Bakura said looking at Serenity.  
"Ooooh ooooh!"  
"What is it Marik?" Evil Bakura said.  
"Whoever finds them get's Serenity!"  
"I'm game." Tristan said.  
"Googly moogly!!Damn it Tristan! Don't do that!"  
"I'd go for that deal Marik." Duke said Coming in to the room.  
Evil Bakura hit them each on the head "She's not a trophy you idiots!"  
"Look we have to Help Yugi. So let's just go to Kiaba corp." Joey said.  
"What about my big brother?" Mokuba said waking up again.  
"Where going to help him too Mokuba I promise." Serenity said.  
"I'm coming too." Mokuba said getting up.  
"No Mokuba your too weak." Serenity said.  
"But-"  
"No Tristan, Duke and Joey will stay and watch you little boy." Marik said.  
"WHAT?!" Tristan, Duke and Joey exclaimed.  
"Good idea! Have the strong fighters stay back to protect Mokuba in case someone tries to take him." Serenity said.  
"Serenity you agree with them?!" Joey said.  
"Yeah Mokuba needs protection. We can get Seto and Yugi." Serenity said.  
"But-"  
"Bye." Evil Bakura said leaving with Marik and Serenity.

"...Okay do either of you know where Kiaba corp. is? Cause I don't." Marik said.  
"I know just follow me." Evil Bakura said walking off.  
"Wait for me you two!" Serenity said running after them.  
"Very well." Marik said.  
They both stop so Serenity could catch up.  
"Thanks. Let's go." Serenity said after she cot up to Marik and Evil Bakura as then made there way to Kiaba corp. headquarters.  
"Where here." Evil Bakura said as they came up to Kiaba corp. headquarters front door.  
"Let's go." Serenity said looking brave.  
The three of them went through the door to find a guy holding a duel disk.  
"My name is Syrus Henchmen #1 from Yu-Gi-Oh GX! as the numbers get higher the harder it will be for you to save your friends! And I won't let you pass without beating me in a duel!"  
"Syrus? Is there a last name to go with that?" Marik said.  
"The writer didn't bother learning my last name."  
"Figures." Evil Bakura said.  
"Now let's duel!" Syrus said.  
"I'll take care of this." Evil Bakura laughed  
"Let's begin."  
"I'll make this a shadow game just for fun." Evil Bakura said.  
"A what?" Syrus asked.  
"You'll see." Marik said.  
After a few minutes Evil Bakura had won and Syrus was unconscious.  
"Why is a Yu-Gi-Oh GX character here?" Serenity asked.  
"I don't know but whatever the reason it's not good." Evil Bakura said.  
"Let's hurry!" Serenity declared.  
As the made there way up the stairs they came across another Yu-Gi-Oh GX character But this one was really fat.  
"I am Chumley henchmen #2 you may have beaten Syrus but you will not beat me!" The fat guys said.  
"Wow your really fat you know that?" Marik said.  
"Hey!" Chumley responded.  
"Bakura why don't you take this duel too."  
"Sure why not?"  
"OH! And make it a shadow game!"  
"Fine."  
Two minutes later:  
"Wow Bakura, that was probably the easiest duel ever." Marik said as he poked Chumley's fat unconscious body.  
"It was." Evil Bakura said as they went up.

As they climbed the stairs they came to the third Room.  
"Ello Mate I'm Jim Crocodile." The Australian said.  
"Should we care?" Marik laughed.  
"Ye-" At that moment he was shot as he fell they saw who had shot him It was....Mai!  
"Mai?!What are you doing here?" Serenity asked.  
"Joey called me and said you were in trouble. So I came to help." Mai answered  
"Well she's fine were almost done here so just go away." Marik said.  
"I see what's going on." Mai said.  
"Wh-What?!" Evil Bakura said.  
"You both Want Serenity." Mai claimed.  
"Wh-What?!"Evil Bakura said while his face turned red.  
"So?" Marik said.  
"Huh?" Serenity responded.  
"What? Your hot." Marik said.  
"MARIK!" Evil Bakura yelled covering Marik's mouth.  
"Sorry he's high..or Drunk I'm not sure..." Evil Bakura said his face still red.  
"I'm sooo sure." Mai said sarcastically  
"Grrrr..."  
"Let's keep going." Serenity said  
They went to the next floor. They when in the room and they saw a girl.  
"Hello my name is Alexis and....OH MY FREAKING God Your Marik Ishtar!!!" She screamed  
"No..No...I'm Malik Blishtar..." Marik said  
"Quiet Marik she's a fan girl and I'm not Dueling a girl." Evil Bakura said.  
"I'll Duel her!" Serenity exclaimed.  
"No! You can't play a children's card game!" Marik said.  
"I have to!" Serenity said convinced.  
Serenity went up to Alexis  
"Let's duel!" Serenity said.  
They began Serenity almost lost when...  
"Hey Bakura." Marik said.  
"What?" Evil Bakura asked.  
"I'm going to take my shirt off."  
"Why?"  
"I'm bored."  
Marik took his shirt off and Alexis got a bloody nose and fainted.  
"Did I win?" Serenity said.  
"Yes." Mai said.  
"Why isn't Marik warring a shirt?" Serenity asked.  
"I got bored." Marik said.  
"Let's keep going." Evil Bakura said.  
They went up the stairs before they went in.  
"Wait there talking." Serenity said putting her ear to the door.  
"Remember Henchy don't let them through no matter what." A mysteries voice said.  
"Yes master."  
They heard him leave then they went in.  
"Hello...Pfft...Henchy."  
"Don't mock the master." He said  
"I wasn't mocking him I was mocking you."  
"Grrrr...I am Aster."  
"You guys go on ahead I'll stay behind and duel him." Mai said.  
"But-" Serenity said.  
"Go!" Mai said.  
"Let's go!" Evil Bakura said.  
"Right." Marik said picking Serenity up.  
"Hey!" Serenity responded.  
They made their way up the stairs Marik put Serenity down to the final floor and then they when in and saw Kiaba on the floor unconscious and Yugi LOSING at duel monsters!  
"Yugi!" Serenity said.  
"S-Serenity! What are you doing here and with Marik and Bakura?!"  
"There helping me." Serenity said.  
"Yes and when this is over Serenity an I are going on a date." Marik said.  
"What? I never agreed to anything like that!" Serenity said.  
"Yugi let's switch out!" Evil Bakura said.  
"Right!"  
"You can't do that!" Jaden said.  
"Be careful He's a cheater." Seto said trying to get up.  
"I am not." Jaden said.  
"You shot me in the leg."  
"So. That's not cheating."  
"Yes it is!" Serenity said.  
"Shut up or I'll shoot you next."  
"You wouldn't dare." Evil Bakura said  
"Try me wait where's my gun?"  
"Right here." Serenity said as she shot Jaden.  
"Hey that's cheating!"  
Serenity shot him again and again and again.  
"This will teach you for messing with my friends!" Serenity screamed with tears streaming down her face.  
"Wahhhhahhhhhaahhhhh." Serenity cried.

Serenity dropped to her knees she cried, Yugi Turned into Yami.

"Don't cry little cutie." Yami said to Serenity.

"What?" Serenity asked

"Yami don't use my body to hit on Serenity!!" Yugi's spirit yelled.

"Make me!" Yami said.

Yami and Yugi started to fight for the body.

"Would someone help me?" Seto said.

"Kay." Marik said

Marik Seto stand up. Mai came in and held Serenity

"There there let it all out." Mai said as Serenity cried into her. Bakura was losing the duel. Serenity pushed Mai away.

"Switch out with me!" Serenity said standing up.

"What?" Evil Bakura asked.

"Switch out I'll take over!"

"But you'll never win!" Marik said

"Shut up Marik." Mai said.

"Kay."

Serenity and Evil Bakura switched out.

"So I'm going to Duel a girl now?" Jaden said.

"Yes and you're going to lose!" Serenity said.

"Yeah right." Jaden said.

Tree minutes later:

"I won!" Serenity exclaimed.

"Ha-ha She beat him and you three couldn't! Ahahahah!" Marik laughed pointing at Bakura Kiaba and Yugi.

"Shut up Marik!" Evil Bakura exclaimed.

"Kay." Marik said.

"I'm tired..I'm going home." Serenity said.

"I'll walk you home." Marik said.

"No thanks." Serenity said

"I'll take you home the chopper is on the roof." Seto said.

"Alright." Serenity said

"How come you don't want me to take you home." Marik whined.

"Cause you scare me." Serenity said.

"Damn..."

They went to the roof.

"Alright this only fits five and I'm going and so is Serenity."

"I'm going I'm the main character." Yami said

"Not in this the main character is Serenity." Mai said.

"Well at least I'm the main character's love interest." Yami said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone said.

"Of course. I am the most handsome guy here." Yami explained.

"But I like." Serenity stopped.

"WHO?!" All they asked.

Serenity blushed and went in to teh chopper.

"Alright Bakura, Yami and Mai you can come." Seto said

"Wait what about me?!" Marik said.

"You can walk." Seto said.

The helicopter took off without Marik and they flew to Serenity's home.

"WTF?!" Joey yelled as the chopper landed on his lawn, Serenity hopped out of the chopper and hugged Joey tears rushing from her eyes.

"What did you do to serenity?" Joey Yelled.

"Yami was hitting on her the enter way here." Seto said stepping out of the helicopter.

"What!?" Joey said in disbelief.

"What? She's cute." Yami said

"That's what I said." Marik said coming out of nowhere.

"Ah!" Seto said in surprise.

"What?" Marik said.

"Where did you come from?!" Seto said.

"I don't know." Marik answered.

"Marik enough." Evil Bakura said.

"Kay." Marik said.

"Now Serenity why don't you go inside I'll make us some tea kay?" Mai said.

"Alright." Serenity said fallowing Mai in the house.

"SERENITY!!!" Tristan screamed like a little girl.

"Hey Serenity." Duke said taking her hands in his.

Marik and Yami Ran it to the room and pushed Duke and Tristan away from Serenity.

"I'M HER LOVE INTEREST!!!!!" Yami and Marik yelled.

"None of you are my love interest." Serenity said.

"...Then who is?" They all asked.

Serenity blushed and went in to her room.

"Okay all of you out." Joey said.

"Kay." All they guys in the room said and then left except Mokuba. ,then Seto came in.

"Hey I told you to leave." Joey said.

"I forgot my idiot." Seto said picking up Mokuba, then left.

Joey went to bed as the day came to an end. The next morning Serenity woke him up.  
"Big brother it's time for school." Serenity said waking Joey up.  
"Alright get out so I can get dressed." Joey said half asleep.  
"Alright." Serenity said leaving.  
"(My little sister is growing up...)" Joey thought to himself. After he got dressed he went down stares realized he was going to be late they ran off to school. When he got there.  
"Joey..." Yugi said.  
"Yeah?" Joey answered.  
"Isn't that Serenity's backpack?"  
"What?" Joey said looking at the backpack, It was Serenity's just as he realized so Serenity came running over to him with his back pack.  
"Big brother...You...Forgot your...Backpack." Serenity said catching her breath. As Evil Bakura came over to them.  
"Hello Yugi." He said.  
"What do you want Bakura?"  
"...Your Millennium puzzle dumb-ass." He replied  
"Ummm..." Serenity said.  
"What?" Evil Bakura said.  
"I..I..Ummm...Would you go out with me?" Serenity said. Evil Bakura was shocked by the sudden emotion.  
"-"  
Ten minutes later:  
"ooooooooooooooooooooo!" Marik said as he came out of nowhere.  
"Him?"Marik said. Serenity nodded.  
"No!" Joey said.  
"She doesn't need you permission ass." Evil Bakura said, Then he looked at Serenity.  
"No. I won't go out with you." He said coldly  
"Oh." Serenity said, She looked like she was going to cry.  
"Tears won't sway me girl." Evil Bakura said, He turned around and walked away.  
"Serenity you like HIM?!" Tristan said coming over.  
"Yes..." Serenity said.  
"Well I have to get to my school. See ya' later big brother." Serenity said leaving. Joey turned around and ran after Evil Bakura, After he cot up to him Joey garbed him by the shirt and through him up against a brick wall.  
"What's wrong with you didn't you see the look on her face you crushed her!" Joey yelled.  
"Oh this is better than my story's I mean Ishizu's story's...Yeah." Marik said.  
"You think I care what that girl thinks and feels?" Evil Bakura said ignoring Marik.  
"Yes! Cause you do!" Marik called.  
"Shut up Marik!" Evil Bakura yelled. Joey hit him against the wall again.  
"Gah! Stop that you ass-hole." Evil Bakura said.  
"Not until you apologizes to Serenity!"  
"She's upset because I don't renter her feeling!"  
"Yes you do!" Marik called.  
"Shut up Marik!" Evil Bakura yelled.  
"You like Serenity why do you pretend not to?!" Joey yelled smashing him in the wall again.  
"That's none of your concern!" Evil Bakura yelled  
"Serenity is my concern!" Joey yelled back.  
"Now why are you pretending?!" Joey yelled.  
"Because she shouldn't like me at all I'm the bad guy you people are suppose to hate me!" Evil Bakura yelled with tears coming from his eyes.  
"That's why!" He Finished.  
Joey put Bakura down and looked at the ground but didn't let go of his shirt.  
"I see you want what's best for her." Joey said.  
"Don't get sappy with me bitch!" Evil Bakura yelled, Slapping Joey's hands away.  
"You love Serenity..." Joey whispered.  
"Wh-Who told you that?" Evil Bakura said his face turning red.  
"Was it Marik He crazy you know." Evil Bakura Continued.  
"No. I can see it in your eyes you care for her-"  
"HEY WHAT THE F*** IS GOING ON THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A COMEDY!!NOT SOME SAPPY LOVEY CRAP THING!!!WHERE THE F** IS MARIK THE SON OF B****!!" Carly (me the writer ^^) screamed.  
"That's a nice mouth you have on you." Joey said.  
"SHUT THE F*** UP OR I'M KILLING YOU OFF!!!" Carly replied  
"I'm right here." Marik said.  
"Alright." Carly said calming down.  
"I'm going to use my writer powers to make you and normal Bakura two septet people." Carly said smiling.  
"Writer powers go!"  
Evil Bakura was consumed by light it was so bright everyone had to close their eyes sept me I'm the writer so I got writer sunglasses. When the light faded there was only one Bakura.  
"Shit it didn't work. Oh well." Carly said.  
"Yes but you've given me control." Evil Bakura laughed.  
"Cool. Now go get your Serenity!!" Carly cheered.  
"Why don't I get to be with Serenity?" Marik asked.  
"Later I'm going back to being writer girl now." Carly said leaving, Evil Bakura ran to Serenity's school.  
"Serenity!" He called  
"Yeah?" Serenity responded hocked but still sad.  
"I...Y-Your going out with me!" He said.  
"W-What?"  
"You heard me." He said  
"I'll pick you up at seven got it?"  
"Yeah." Serenity said full of joy,She Jumped up and Hugged Evil Bakura.  
"It's just like one of my story's dah I mean Ishizu's story's...Yeah." Marik and Carly said at the same time.

"Yep that's it people only nine parts to this story, hope you liked it. Evil Bakura and Serenity got married when she was twenty and had two kids. Joey got married to Mai when he was eighteen. Tristan is still hopeful Serenity will leave Evil Bakura and elope with him Hehe what and idiot ^^." Carly said then bowed and everything went black.


End file.
